


It's only you, Lukas

by Tiacchi



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Kisses, M/M, Philip being a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: In which Lukas is afraid of his dad knowing he's gay.. And Philip telling him it's not as big of an issue as he thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired off the recent episode. Because I can't stop thinking about these two, and ugh.. Please join me in the feels!

In all his life, Philip has never been afraid of being found out. In the city, it wasn't that big of a deal when he came out. He had a lot of support from everyone around him. So it's hard for him to understand why Lukas would be so scared, so anxious about being found out.

Lukas is gay... So what? Even before Philip felt this way about him, he always thought he was beautiful. If he was straight, well he'd cut his loss and move on. When him and Lukas made out in the cabin, Philip was so ecstatic, he really didn't think he'd run into too many issues...

Trouble always follows him though, and he should've known better.

"Why does it bother you so much?"

At his question, Lukas looked up, golden hues slightly wide with fear, confusion.. Something else Philip couldn't name. But he hated that look, didn't like seeing it on his pretty face... 

Because it felt he was looking at a stranger, not the Lukas he knew.

"Why doesn't it bother you?!" he yelled, though it sounded more desperate than he meant it, "A lot of people in school hate you Philip! If they found out you were gay... And if they found out I was gay..."

"So?" 

Lukas stopped, noticing the hardened expression on Philip's face. Jaw clenched, chocolate brown orbs narrowed. But there wasn't anger at HIM in his eyes.. 

He didn't want to know, not if it was directed at him.

"Who cares what they think? I certainly don't." he spoke with confidence, walking closer to him, "I never did..."

His breath hitched when Philip bent down, looking him right in the eyes, and said;

"I care what YOU think."

He leaned in then, covering his mouth with his, hands lightly cupping his cheeks. It was soft, tentative as though he was testing the waters between them. Lukas did just wake up after all, and he didn't want to stress him out further. But he needed him to SEE, to UNDERSTAND... It's never been about other people...

It's always been just the two of them.

He pulled back, but kept close to him, licking his lips as he rubbed their noses together.

"If people find out, so what? It doesn't change who YOU are Lukas.." he smiled softly, "If they leave you behind or bully you, I'll be there to help you. Rose will also be there... Your dad will also be there after getting over his shock.. but you're never going to be alone..."

"Philip..." he starts, but the words die in his throat. Instead, he pulls him into a hug, fingers sinking into wavy brown tresses, and he inhales Philip's woodsy scent. It felt like... home... And he hasn't felt this way since his mother was alive..

"H...How can you be with someone like me...?"

Someone so insecure... so worried about what others think of him.. When it comes to Motorcrossing, Lukas has all the confidence in himself.. But with friends, relationships... He has zero faith they'll work out... He's always scared people are going to leave when they discover he's just a pretty face... He shouldn't be ashamed of being gay... Because Philip has made him feel things he's never felt with Rose.. 

Like he's free of judgement... Free of disapproval and disappointment...

With Philip... Everything was... _easy_.

He hears the chuckle coming from Philip's lips, but before he could pull back, the arms around him tighten, trapping him in place.

"You're such an idiot..."

He hears the sigh, but then it's accompanied with kisses on his cheeks, nose and eyelids.. A gentle thumb wipes away the few tears sliding down his cheeks he was unaware of shedding... He didn't even understand why he was crying... 

"There's a thousand guys out there who like Motor-crossing, and like to be part of the cool crowd in school..." he stops, linking their fingers together, "But there's only one Lukas Waldenbeck... Only one man that makes my stomach hurt just by standing next to me..." he smiles, pulling back to look into his blue hues, "That Lukas is right here... And that won't change."

He's robbed of all breath when he hears those words, of acceptance and love... He manages to chuckle, though it hurts a bit, so he ends up wincing in the process, but he's able to give Philip a smile.. Not a big one, or a weak, fake smile.. A genuine, tender and soft smile that he's only ever given this man, this... gorgeous boy in front of him. He takes a deep breath, pulling him closer to rub their noses together once more, a soft 'Thank you' echoing between their lips, before he moves in to kiss him again.

Lukas knows it's not going to be easy. He's worried about his dad, and what he'll think of him after seeing Philip kiss his forehead.. But that's a bump they'll get to soon.. All he wants to do is kiss and hug Philip, until neither can hold each other. And something tells him Philip is thinking the same thing.


End file.
